The University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC), a research institute within the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry, proposes to continue serving as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) applicant institutions. An original research base serving the CCOP program since 1983, the URCC has evolved and developed considerable resources for cancer control research activities. This competing renewal focuses on strengths in the development and implementation of cancer control studies resulting from being a clinical cancer center research base exclusively for cancer control research. The URCC CCOP Research Base is committed to a process and climate that fosters protocol development through collaboration among member CCOPs and affiliates, experienced cancer control experts at our research base and consultants in cancer control areas. The beginning success of this is shown through the fact that half (10 of 20) of our CCOPs who have been affiliated with us for more than seven years have proposed a concept that has been submitted to NCI. CCOP members and affiliates have proposed 16 cancer control concepts, six of which have been developed into protocols. Further, all but three of our currently active protocols are chaired or co-chaired by CCOP investigators. Over the past three years, 1762 participants (representing 972.9 credits) have been entered on URCC protocols. The URCC Research Base has opened seven cancer control protocols and closed two, and currently has a total of nine active cancer control protocols. The URCC and affiliated CCOPs have participated in five additional research projects funded outside the CCOP mechanism. During this renewal period, we added five new CCOPs for a total of 18 regular and two minority-based CCOPs within the URCC network.